Historias X y X Tesoros
by Henryk
Summary: ¿Cómo habrá vivido Kaito sus últimos momentos? ¿Cómo su heroica acción terminó en una triste tragedia? Aquí, me aventuré a imaginar cómo ocurrió... AVISO, antes de que entren a leer, que posee una importante revelación del final del arco de las Hormigas Quimera.


Como seguramente leyeron en la introducción, este corto one-shot describirá la batalla que Kaito y Neferpitou tuvieron tras el escape de Gon y Killua Zoldyck. Debo recordarles, nuevamente, que el final de este one-shot incluye una de las revelaciones más importantes del arco de las Hormigas Quimera, así que recomiendo no leerlo si es que no han leído lo que ocurre. En fin, dejo de tanto introducción y vamos directo al grano.

* * *

Historias **X** y **X** Tesoros

"Gracias, Killua. – Kaito sintió un alivio en el pecho al ver al joven Zoldyck perderse entre los bosques, tras haber noqueado de un golpe a un Gon ciego de furia, su Aura explotaba como llamaradas de energía anaranjada. – Ging, no podría volver a verte si dejaba morir a tu hijo por el brazo que un estúpido perdió. A ti jamás te hubiese pasado algo como esto."

No se atrevió a echar una mirada a aquel brazo frío y muerto que rodó entre la maleza del bosque. No se atrevió a que aquello fuese lo último que viese. Pero por suerte, eso le hizo recordar, antes de que su enemigo volviese a atacarlo, arrancó la larga manga de su remera con solo sus dientes, le dolió un poco, pero no más de lo que le estaba doliendo el sangrado. Tapó la herida sosteniendo la tela con los dientes, y atándola con la mano libre. La sangre manaba lentamente a través de la seda blanca, Kaito sentía la humedad cálida que bajaba hasta su cintura.

Ante él estaba una criatura humanoide, poseía tres gruesos dedos, terminados en una suerte de garras. Cortos cabellos enrulados bajaban por su cabeza, como cascadas plateadas, de donde crecían dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, que parecían moverse. La larga cola grisácea daba el toque final a su aspecto felino.

"Esta Hormiga Quimera es increíble– se dijo – . Su En debe de ser de más de 60 metros..."

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó, con una voz despreocupada y casi infantil. Kaito se dio cuenta que lo examinaba con unos imposibles ojos, parecían dos uvas bañadas en una luz áspera y apagada, con una larga línea negra que le abría a la mitad. – ¿Eres fuerte? – Agregó.

– Eso lo verás por ti mismo – dio vueltas el Mazo en su única mano, se sentía extraño, normalmente tomaría con el otro brazo el Mazo, para confundirle. La Hormiga Quimera echó un vistazo al brazo en el suelo.

– Entonces, creo que no… – su tono demostraba cierta decepción – pero, ya que estoy aquí.

Un relámpago pálido fue todo lo que Kaito vio moverse bajo sus ojos. El cazador giró el mazo por debajo, que detuvo las manos de la Hormiga al impactar, el choque le sorprendió, los pies se deslizaron furiosamente sobre el pasto. El gorro azul que cubría su larguísima cabellera cayó a sus pies.

"Mierda… Es fuerte, creí que lo de mi brazo fue pura coincidencia, pero parece que no es solo eso." – Revisó su vendaje improvisado, no se había deshecho aún.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el Cazador.

– No, no.

– ¿Eh? – Kaito se puso en guardia, atento.

– Si tú no me dices primero, yo no te diré. – "Tal vez, si le digo…"

– Mi nombre es Kaito. Soy un Cazador de Contrato.

– ¿Cazador…? ¿Qué es eso?

– Ahora, dime tu nombre – Kaito no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo segundo, su herida ya le empezaba a picar y a oler. "Estoy oliendo a muerto…"

– Bien, bien – dijo – , mi nombre es Neferpitou. Soy el Guardia Real del Rey.

"¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Guardia Real?! ¿Estás...?" – Kaito aprendió a dominar los músculos de su rostro, a no enseñar sorpresa, intimidación, nada, la situación la mantenía tan fría como era posible.

– ¿El Rey ha nacido ya?

– No. Pero primero contesta que es un Ca… Oh – Sonrió levemente ante el tonto error.

"Bichos de mierda – Kaito escupió a un costado, no notó que saltó una pizca de sangre entre la saliva – . Si este tipo es un Guardia, tal vez haya más. Si son tan fuertes…"

Kaito tenía que salir por lo menos con la lengua pegada a la boca, si la Asociación de Cazadores entrase a la Isla Neo Green Life sin tomar precauciones de tales criaturas… No quería ni imaginarse la sangre que se derramaría bajo las garras de las Hormigas Quimera.

– ¡Oye, que ya se te fue el arma, idiota! – El Payaso Loco salió de la nada, con su voz chillona e irritante. El Mazo en la mano de Kaito se había esfumado.

– Ya sé, payaso estúpido. Si la próxima llega a ser un mal número, te voy a hacer tragar mi gorro… – En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, soltó una maldición por debajo, y desplegó su fluida y calmada aura

– Oh. No pareces tan débil – reparó Neferpitou, interesado.

– ¡Vamos, Payaso Loco!

– ¡A ver, a ver, a ver…! – El número giró velozmente en la gran bocaza del Payaso, hasta detenerse en un gran "1".

"¿La 1…? No es ningún arma, pero, tal vez… Ahora que lo pienso, no es una mala idea."

– ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? – Neferpitou parecía impaciente.

– No – contestó Kaito, rápido – , con esto me basta. – Afirmó las piernas y el único brazo que seguía en su cuerpo lo usó para cubrir la mitad del abdomen.

– Interesante, interesante… – La Hormiga Quimera se agazapó y saltó al encuentro del Cazador con un fuerte maullido.

Los movimientos se acostumbraron a su vista, los zarpazos eran veloces, y rasgaban su ropa. Repelía algunos arañazos con el brazo, y el resto las evadía moviendo los pies de un lado hacia otro. Obligó a Neferpitou a abalanzársele, dando un brinco hacia atrás, Kaito atrapó el brazo de la Hormiga que apuntaba directo a su cuello. Levantó la mano un poco, y dejó a Neferpitou suspenso en el aire por unos cuantos segundos.

Las huesudas rodillas de Kaito se hundieron en su espalda, y le hicieron probar de lleno el suelo. El Cazador supo retroceder, no podía confiar en que su oponente se confundiese y no reaccionase. La experiencia le salvó de nuevo la cabeza, cuando volvió a afirmarse en tierra, un rayo plateado hizo una pirueta en el aire y arrancó con un relámpago tres finos ríos rojos que manaban del pecho de Kaito.

"Ah. Mierda… – Kaito dejó soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor, Neferpitou no pareció notarlo. – Aún no tiene experiencia en batalla, pero su fuerza es brutal – No le quedó más remedio que en aferrarse a los frutos de sus años entrenando con, probablemente, el mejor Cazador del mundo. – Ging… Cómo agradezco haberte conocido".

Aquel cabello indómito y mal peinado, envuelto en un improvisado turbante anaranjado, la figura de su maestro. Volvió a recordar cuando aquel hombre había confiado en él.

– ¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti? – Decía Kaito.

– Es una buena pregunta. Ciertamente, no tienes por qué.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

– Que… Diablos, haces muy buenas preguntas.

– ¡Ah, vete a la mierda, viejo estúpido!

– Sí. Eso es lo que siempre dices – Kaito se estaba dando la media vuelta al oír esto, se frenó – . No te importa mucho qué tiene la gente para decirte, a menos que te convenga.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso…? ¡No me conoces! – se volteó de nuevo al Cazador.

– No. Pero claramente lo veo. Eres impaciente porque todos han sido impacientes contigo, a nadie le ha importado qué tienes que decir.

– Eh… Viejo, ¿crees que nací ayer? ¡A nadie le importa lo que le dice nadie!

– … A mí me importa. Las historias son tesoros únicos. Ganan valor cuantos más años pasan. Y a diferencia de otros tesoros, las historias no se oxidan, no se venden. Son inmortales, son puras.

– Eso no es cierto.

– ¿Por qué?

– No son puras…

– Tienes razón. Algunas personas inventan tesoros, porque creen que su valor está en cuanto parece brillar, o en cuánto se puede vender… Un tesoro vale tanto como cuanto te costó encontrarlo. – Ging le tendió entonces una mano, a aquel niño de hebras plateadas, cuyos ojillos marrones temblaban y brillaban. El agua le bordeó la mejilla, los falsos tesoros resonaban en su mente, con aquel lustre de oro negro, diamantes podridos, rubíes pintados con sangre. – Dime, niño, ¿te gustaría encontrar un tesoro?

– ¿Tesoros...? Pero yo…

– ¡Anda! ¡Es muy fácil! Yo estoy viendo un ahora mismo… ¿Cómo te llamas? – cambió el tema, repentinamente.

– K–Kaito…

– Muy buen nombre para un tesoro.

– ¿Eh?

– Pero no podré llevármelo si no dejas de ponerme trampas.

El recuerdo se difuminó en una nube grisácea y verde, Kaito estaba evadiendo un furioso zarpazo de la Hormiga Quimera, que se frenó en el suelo, agazapado, esperando otra oportunidad para saltar a la ofensiva. Los ojos le temblaron, la figura de Neferpitou se desvanecía.

"Me estoy… Quedando inconsciente" – La herida volvía a arderle, esta vez con mucha más fuerza, casi no pudo retener la respiración agitada y el temblor en sus pies.

Apenas vio las filosas garras surcar por el aire, rápidamente lanzó un manotazo contra las zarpas que casi hendieron en su cuello. Ya no le quedaba más.

Levantó las largas piernas, rebotó contra el duro cuerpo de la Hormiga, las rodillas se le entumecieron. Ya no sentía más.

Soltó el brazo, y trató de abalanzarse sobre aquellos ojos de un brillo áspero y repugnante. Puso su corazón y alma en ese último aliento, en ese último golpe. Pero sus uñas solo alcanzaron a rozar el rostro pálido del Guardia Real.

Creyó que estaba cayendo, se iba acercando al suelo. Los ojos de uva se acercaban más y más, hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Tras el agitar de aquella cola plateada, vio esas piernas que no pudieron más que caerse sobre un débil y frío brazo.

"Vaya tesoro encontraste, Ging… Mira cómo se está pudriendo, y encima, siento miedo, ¿por qué? – Una lágrima contenida le rozó por la mejilla, y terminó de enfriar su rostro. – El único que va a ser tu tesoro, por siempre… Está vivo. Gon sigue vivo. Al menos, déjame volver a verte sabiendo que salvé a ese tonto."

Chocó contra el suelo, las esferas púrpuras y doradas le miraron con alegría y estupor.

"Sonríe mientras puedas, hijo de puta… No importa a qué infierno me mandes, nunca me matarás… ¡NUNCA!"

Soltó un último gruñido sangriento, y se dejó acunar entre las congeladas manos de la muerte.

"Suéltame – dijo –, que me sueltes, estúpida. No estoy muerto, estoy esperando…"

Las llamas lamieron su frente, las pálidas garras de la muerte se quemaron a su alrededor, su cabello danzó alrededor del fuego, y renació otra vez, los cisnes ardientes echaron vuelo, pero uno se quedó allí, y dejó que lo atrapase.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho, y también ardió.

"No. Yo no me voy a morir una mierda… Espérame, Gon. Espérame, Ging."


End file.
